I Am Fallin Love With Kill
by Ms.Black Kyu
Summary: cerita cinta antar seorang pembunuh. Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Sora, all member suju.  Warn : straight, sex content, kekerasan, pembunuhan, NC 21  Rnr plis. Dont like dont read. one shoot


I Am Fallin Love With Kill

.

.

Annyeong ini nc kedua aku . Aku mau coba bikin lagi karena aku rasa nc pertama aku kurang detail ,dan tanda baca banyak yang salah. Mianhae karya aku kemaren bikin reader nggak nyaman. Mudah-mudahan ini ndak menjijikkan, tp mungkin NC nya kurang hot. Oke deh langsung aja, gomawo for admin udah mau publish. FF ini juga aku publish di fanfiction .net.

.

.

.

Judul : I Am Fallin Love With Kill

Genre : Pembunuhan, Yadong , Nc 21, oneshoot.

Cast :

cho kyuhyun as Kill

Sora

all suju member

other cast

Author : Miss .black kyu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sora pov.

Hm lelah sekali hari ini badanku kotor,lengket ,banyak noda darah dibajuku. Aish tugas hari ini sangat menjjikkan namja sial itu sangat mesum. Yah memang nasib seorang pembunuh bayaran direndahkan, dihujat, semua orang pasti ingin membunuhku, sedangkan orang yang membayarku selalu saja duduk dengan tenang."Hah paboya….."

Inilah hidupku penuh tekanan. Saat mengerjakan tugas aku selalu was was. Tak jarang aku tertarik dengan calon korbanku , tapi apa daya aku hanya bisa menikmati permainannya satu kali dan langsung kubunuh . Pembunuhan yang kulakukan sesuai pesanan klien tak peduli siapa korbannya ,walaupun seperti ini aku masih punya namja chingu. Ia sangat perhatian padaku dan menerima aku apa adanya. Baiklah aku kerumahnya saja untuk menghibur diri.

.

Author pov.

Sora berjalan ke arah rumah Jaejoong namja chingunya. Ia berjalan penuh senyum , dan akhirnya ia pun sampai di rumah Jaejoong .

"Akhhh faster Jae oppa akh akh akh"

"Chagi iniiii saaaangat nikkkmattt akhhhhh"

Siapa yeoja yang mendesah dirumah Jae oppa?

'cklekk' Kubuka pintu kamar Jae oppa.

" Yak jadi begini kelakuanm Jae oppaaa!"

"Akh Mianhaeee chagi aaaku tak bisa bertahan denganmuuu…."

"Kau sangat bejat Jae oppa , kau masih bercinta saat aku menegurmu! Alright aku sudah tak tahan kau rendahkan seperti ini!"

Sora yang sudah geram dengan tingkah laku Jaejoong langsung keluar kamar. Dengan penuh emosi ia ke ruang tamu ia meraih tasnya yang ia taruh disofa , kemudian dia membongkar tasnya ia mengambil pistol.

"Jae oppa kau tidak boleh menyakitiku seperti ini kau harus membayarnya!"

Sora dengan penuh emosi kembali kekamar Jaejoong. Dibukanya kamar Jaejoong lalu dengan penuh air mata ia menembaki tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang asik bermain dengan yeoja . Setelah puas menembaki Jaejoong ia pun terkulai lemas dilantai ,ia memandangi tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terkulai diranjang,keadaan Jaejoong dan yeoja itu sangat mengenaskan,tubuh Jaejoong penuh tembakan dan ia menindih tubuh yeoja ,juniornya masih tertanam di missv yeoja itu ,dan ternyata yeoja tadi masih hidup .

"Kyaaa jae oppa bangunlah …. Jangan tinggkalkan aku"rintih yeoja itu

"Hahaha paboya kenapa aku masih meninggalkan satu orang hari ini sangat kacau aku tidak teliti…hm merepotkan"

"Yak kau wanita pembunuh mau apa kau?"

"Kau masih bertanya kau sungguh bodohhhh! Goodbye bitch"

Terdengarlah suara tembakan bertubi-tubi dikamar Jaejoong. Yeoja tadi wajahnya sudah tidak berbentuk karena tulang wajahnya sudah remuk akibat tembakan dari Sora. Untuk menghapus jejak yang ia buat ia mulai menyirami rumah Jaejoong dengan bensin ia mengambilnya dari gudang Jaejoong,kemudian dia juga menyiram tubuh naked Jaejoong dan Yeoja itu,setelah tersiram semua kemudian ia keluar dari rumah Jaejoong dinyalakannya korek api dan membuangnya kerumah Jaejoong.

"Goodbye Jaeoppa …."

Sora mengatakan itu sambil menangis, walaupun ia jijik pada Jaejoong masi ada rasa cinta di berjalan lunglai menjauh dari rumah Jaejoong yang sudah dilahap api . Ia berjalan tanpa arah pandangannya kosong. Ia bingung hendak kemana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersenang senang . Ia pergi keklub malam tempat yang biasa dia datangi jika ia penat. Sesampainya disana ia langsung duduk di bar. Ia memesan teqila, vodka, dan ia meminumnya tanpa henti. Saat akan meminum lagi tiba tiba saja ada yang memengang tangannya.

"Agashiii kau tidak boleh minum sendirian bolehkah kami menemanimu?"kata 2 orang namja

"Hmm tentu saja kalian sangat baik mau menemaniku duduklah…"

.

Kedua namja itu langsung duduk disebelah Sora. Yang satu dikiri yang satu dikanan, mereka berdua memperhatikan lekuk tubuh Sora. Mereka sangat tergiur.

"Agashii bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"Hm tentu saja Sora imnida. Nama kalian berdua siapa?"

"Donghae imnida, Eunhyuk imnida"

"Nama kalian sangat tidak asing bukankah kalian member super junior?'

"Ne agashii kami member super junior."

"Wah aku sangat beruntung dapat bertemu dengan bintang hallyu hahahaha"

"Kami juga beruntung dapat bertemu dengan yeoja cantik dan sexy ''kata mereka berdua

"Hm kalian menggodakuuu "

"Aniyaa itu kenyataan''

"Sudahlah kalian berdua berhenti menggodaku''. Eunhyukssi tarianmu sangat indah bisakah aku duet denganmu ?"

"Tentu saja Sorassi"

"Berhenti memanggilku Sora hari ini kau harus memanggilku yeobo bisakan?"

"Of course yeobo lets go.."

"Yak kalian berdua kenapa aku ditinggal aku ka juga mau ikut .kenapa hanya Eunhyuk yang disuruh panggil yeobo bagaimana denganku?" kata Donghae sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

"Donghaessi jangan cemburu kau juga harus memanggilku yeobo .setelah dengan Eunhyuk kita menari bersama."

"Ne yeobo ,aku akan menunggumu disini "

.

Sora dan Eunhyuk langsung turun kelantai dansa .Mereka berdua sangat menikmati dentuman musik ,Sora mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Eunhyuk,kemudian Eunhyukpun menaruh tangannya di pinggul Sora .Kemudian mereka ber .2 saling meraba tubuh,Sora meraba raba dada bidang Eunhyuk,kemudian Eunhyuk mulai meraba paha mulus Sora .mereka berdua semakin agresif ,mereka berdua menari nari ala Trouble Maker . Setelah itu tangan Eunhyuk mulai masuk kebalik rok mini Sora dan ia pun menggesek ngesekkan tangannya ke missv Sora yang masih memakai cd.

'Ooppppa …geelii.."

"Yeobo kau menikmatinya?"

"Lebih dalam oppa…."

"Yeobo ahh kau sangat menggoda"

.

Eunhyuk yang merasa mendapat lampu hijau, langung merapatkan tubuh Sora dan meraba rok mini Sora . Ia agak menurunkan cd Sora agar ia dapat memasukkan tangannya. Setelah mendapat jalan, dimasukkannya kedua jarinya keMissv Sora.

"Akhhh oppa pelann "Sora meremas pundak Eunhyuk

"Mianhae yeobo"

.

Kemudian Eunhyuk pun mulai mempermainkan klitoris Sora. Ia menekan nekan dan menggelitik klitoris Sora

"Akhh oppa jebal jangan permainkan aku akhhhhh"

Eunhyuk pun langsung mengocok missv hyena dengan jari panjangnya.

"Opppaaa fasterrrrr akhhh akhhh sangat nikmat" Sora mempererat remasannya pada pundak Eunhyuk.

"Yeobo Kau mau melanjutkan permainan ini?' Tanya Eunhyuk sambil mempercepat kocokan tangannya

"Tennntuuu sajaaa oppaaaa akhhh akhhh oppa aku mau keluar akhh akhh"

"Ne keluarkan saja yeobo…'

'Crott Crooot'

Cairan orgasme Sora membasahi jari Eunhyuk dan cd Sora akhirnya Eunhyuk melepaskan jarinya dan memakaikan cd Sora dengan benar karena tadi ia menurunkannya.

"Kajja yeobo"

"Ne oppa"

.

Saat hendak pergi tangan Sora diraih oleh Donghae.

"Yeobo ahh kita belum menari bersama daritadi aku sudah menunggmu.

""Mianhae oppa membuatmu menunggu ayo kita menari"Sora melepaskan ngenggaman tangan Eunhyuk

"Yak bukankah kita akan melanjutkan permainan kita Yeobo?"

"Hm oppa tunggulah sebentar aku juga ingin menari bersama hae oppa"

"Baiklah yeobo aku akan menunggu "kata Eunhyuk sambil manyun iapun kembali duduk dibar.

.

Kemudian Sora dan Donghae menari. Tarian yang mereka narikan lembut sangat lembut. Sora sangat terbawa nuansa lagu yang slow. Iia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Donghae pun mengecup kepala Sora. Setelah lama menari slow mereka pun menarikan tarian meraba dada,perut,hingga kaki Donghae . Donghae pun tak mau kalah ia meraba raba tubuh Sora , ia meremas dada Sora sehingga yang empunya menggelinjang. Ia pun meraba raba perut Sora dan menggelitik Missv Sora.

"Yeobo ahh. Ternyata kau sudah basah " ujar Donghae sambil memasukkan jarinya ke Missv Sora.

"Akkkhhh opppa jangan permainkan aku akhhh akhhh'

"Yeobo aah kau mau melanjutkan permainan ini?" Tanya Donghae sambil melepas jarinya dari Missv Sora dan mengemut nipple Sora yang masi memakai baju.

"Akhh geli oppa,ne oppa tapi kita lakukan bersama Hyukoppa yha aku sudah janji padanya"

"Hm kau serakah juga yha yeobo" Kata Donghae sambil menggigitnipple Sora

"Akkhh oppa appo bermain bertiga kan lebih asik ",kata Sora sambil meremas junior Donghae

"akhhh Yeobo ahh pelan , kajja kita pergi"

.

Donghae dan Sora menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat horny dan mabuk.

"Oppa ppaliii kajja "kata Sora sambil menarik lengan Eunhyuk

"Hmm ne Yeobo kau agresif sekali ." kata Eunhyuk sambil meremas bokong Sora

"Oppa aa"

Kemudian mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari bertiga pun mencari hotel terdekat .Setelah menempuh perjalanan agak jauh mereka bertiga menemukan hotel,mereka langsung check in dan memasuki kamar mereka. Tubuh Sora langsung direbahkan oleh Donghae. Setelah itu Donghae langsung melumat habis bibir Sora. Ia juga menggelus punggung Sora mencari pengait ia menemukannya dengan kasar ia melepas pengait bra Sora .Sora sangat kewalahan dengan ciuman Donghae perlahan lahan ia membalas ciuman Donghae akhirnya iapun menggalungkan tangannya keleher Donghae , setelah itu mereka bertukar saliva suara decitan bibir mereka menggema di ruangan kamar. Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah dengan Donghae . Dengan sibak ia melebarkan selangkangan Sora, ia menyibak rok mini Sora dan melepaskan cd Sora Terpampanglah dengan jelas Missv. Sora yang kemerahan dan membuat Eunhyuk horny .

"Yeobo ahh Missv mu sangat indah" Seru Eunhyuk tapi perkataannya tak digubris oleh Sora karena mulut Sora dikunci oleh bibir Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun melanjutkan mulai memasukkan jarinya. Ia menggelitik klitoris Sora .

""Hmph.. oppa jangan permainkan aku " seru Sora pada Eunhyuk

"Mianhae Yeobo ahh"

Donghae yang sudah bosan dengan bibir Sora menurunkan ciumannya keleher jenjang Sora . Dihisapnya leher Sora layak nya seorang vampire dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark disana . Sora mengelinjang kenikmatan karma tubuhnya sedang disservice 2 namja. Donghae perlahan membuka kancing Sora , sambil membuka kancing Donghae memperkuat hisapannya pada leher putih milik Sora . Setelah kemeja Sora terlepas Donghae membuangnya kembarang tempat lalu ia juga menarik bra Sora, terpampanglah payudara Sora yang amat besar dan bernipple pink.

'Yeobo ahh payudaramu sangat besar,kenyal dan menggoda "kata Donghae Sambil memilin nipple Sora.

"Akhh oppa pelan "

Donghaepun melahap payudara Sora . Ia menghisap payudara kanan Sora dengan sangat kuat, tak lupa ia memilin milin nipple kiri Sora . Sehingga tubuh Sora menggelinjang sekilas melihat payudara Sora lalu ia kembali melanjutkan memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke Missv Sora .ia menggelitik klitoris Sora kemudian ia mengocok jarinya didalam missv Sora.

"Akhhh akhhh haepa hyukpa apppoooo pelann akhhh akhhh"

"Mianhae yeobo " Seru Eunhae berbarengan.

"Akhh… fasterrr hyukkkpa akhh akhh massukan lebih dalam akh akh nikmat sekali akhh"

"Ne yeobo "Eunhyukpun mempercepat kocokan jarinya di Miss v Sora.

"AKKH AKHH hyukpa akuuu mauuu keluarrr akhh "Sora meremas pundak Donghae

"Ne keluarkan Yeoboo"Eunhyuk mempercepat kocokan jarinya di Missv Sora.

"akkku keluarr akhhh …" Crot crot cairan orgasme Sorapun keluar.

"Yeoboahh kau cepatsekali orgasme hmm nikmat sekali" Eunhyuk pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di selangkangan Sora . Iapun menjilati cairan orgasme Sora . Ia menjilati tangannya dan menjilati klitoris Sora ia menghabiskannya tanpa rasa jijik . Sesekali ia menngelitik klitoris Sora dengan lidahnya .

"Oppa geliii akh akh" tubuh Sora menggelinjang hebat.

.

Donghae memindahkan kulumannya ke payudara kiri Sora . Ia menghisapnya seperti seorang hayi yang kehausan ia menggigit nipple kiri Sora ,dan memilin nipple kanan Sora.

"Haepa appo pelannnn akhh akhh" Sora menggelinjang karena perih dan geli karena hyuk sedang mengulum Missv Sora.

Eunhyuk yang sudah menghabiskan cairan orgasme di Missv Sora bangkit dari jongkoknya. Kemudian Ia mendekati Sora ia berlutut di kepala Sora dan iapun membuka celana panjangnya, dan membuka underwaernya. Kemudian ia menuntun juniornya ke mulut Sora .

'Yeobo puaskan juniorku ''kata Eunhyuk sambil memasang senyum gummy nya

"Ne oppa"

Tanpa basa basi Sora mengulum Junior Eunhyuk ia mengocok-ngocok junior Eunhyuk .

"Yeobo ahh pelannn akhh akhhh"Eunhyuk sangat menikmati service Sora.

'Hmm hmm "Sora mengulum junior Eunhyuk dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya.

"Akh akhh yeobo ahh you are so good akh akh iniii saaangaat nikkmattt akh"

"Hmhm Juniormu sangat besar oppa "Sora mempercepat kulumannya dan mengemut twinsball milik Eunhyuk.

"Yeobo akh aka akuu mauuu kellluar akkhhhh "Crot Crot cairan sperma Eunhyuk membanjii tenggorokan Sora dengan sigap Sora menghabiskan cairan orgasme Eunhyuk.

"Sangat nikmat oppa "Sora menjilat jilat junior Eunhyuk ,hendak menghabiskan sisa sisa cairan sperma Eunhyuk ia menngelitik twiinsball Eunhyuk.

"Yeobo akh berhenti menyiksakuu akh akh nikmattt akh akh "

"Arasso Oppa ''iapun kembali mengemut dan melepas junior Eunhyuk dari mulutnya .

"Gomawo Yeobo ahh ."Eunhyuk kemudian mengecup bibir Sora.

.

Donghae sudah bosan bermain dengan payudara Sora . Ia pun merosot menuju ke missv Sora ,dilebarkannya selangkangan Sora kemudian ia menjilat jilat missv Sora.

"Oppa akh akh akh geli sekali ''Sora meremas rambut Eunhyuk

"Hmm nikmat yeobo hm hm"Donghae mengulum klitoris Sora ia terus menerus mempermainkan Sora.

"Haepa Jebal Jangan permainkan aku akh akh'' ,

"Hm lalu kau mau aku apa Yeobo?".

"Masukkan Juniormu ke missv ku akhakha!''

'jleb' Mulut Sora dibungkam oleh junior Eunhyuk.

"As you wish Yeobo" jleb dalam satu hentakan masuklah junior Donghae.

"Akh akh appo appoo "Sora bergumam dalam hati karena iak bisa mendesah mulutnya dibungkam oleh junior Eunhyuk juga bermain dengan nipple Sora,ia memilin milin dan menggigitnya.

"Yeobo akh akh sempit sekali nikmattt " Donghae kesetanan ia menggenjot juniornya ke missv Sora .

"Akh nikmat sekali akh akh akh haepa hyuk pa pelan ahh ahh" akhirnya Sora bisa mengeluarkan desahan karena Eunhyuk Sudahmelepas juniornya .ia sedang sibuk mengukir kissmark di payudara Sora . Tak lupa ia memilin milin nipple Sora.

"Eunhyukssi ayo kita main Threesome akh akah "Donghae berbicara sambil menggenjot juniornya di missv Sora.

"Ne arassso tunggu dia orgasme baru kita Threesome kau dibelakang tapi hae"Kata Eunhyuk sambil memilin nipple dan menggigit nipple Sora.

"Ne hyukk sssiii ,Yeoboahhh kau tak keberatankan?akh akh nikmat "

"Akuuu akha akh ,Tidak keberatan oppa akh akh faster oppa aku mau keluar akh akh."

"tooogetttherrrr chagiii akh akhhhhh "Donghae mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya ,Croot Croot keluarlah cairan orgasme Donghae dan Sperma Donghae menyembur rahim Sora cairan mereka menjadi satu"

"Akh nikmat sekali oppa akh akh "Sora sangat kelelahan Eunhyuk menyudahi permainan nipple. Ia bangkit dan menarik Sora dalam dekapannya .

"Lets Start threesome Yeobo ahh ,yak haessi berdirilah masukan juniormu ke lubang belakang"

"Ne oppa arsso " Sora kelelahan ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Eunhyuk.

"Ne Hyukkssi.." Donghaepun bangkit kemudian ia menuntun juniornya ke lubang anus Sora .

"Appo apoo apoo akh akh apoo oppa appo jebal pelan,akh akh appo apoo"ia meremas pundak Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae Yeobo Sebentar lagi akan nikmat TRUST ME akh akh 'sahut mereka berdua .

"Oppa jebal lll Faster akh akh akh ''. Rasa sakit yg pertama ia rasakan menjadi sirna .

"Arasso yeoboa ahhh akh akh akah '', mereka berdua tambah menggenjot juniornya sampai akhhirnya.

"Oppa akh akh Akuuu mauuu keluarrr akh akhh ''

"Nadooo yeobo akhh akhhh akhhh Togetherrr ahhh '' mereka berdua tambah menghujam missv dan lubang anus Sora.

"Akhh nikmattt akkkkhhh akuuu keluarrrr akhhhhh ''

'croot croot' Cairan orgasme mereka menjadi Eunhyuk menyembur ke rahim cairan Donghae menjadi satu dengan cairan orgasme di lubang anus Sora.

"Gomawo yeobo ahhh hari ini nikmat sekali ''.mereka bertiga tepar di ranjang .Donghae yang merasa belum dipuaskan meminta jatahnya..

"Yeobo ahh kau belum memuaskan juniorku''

"Ne arasso oppa ..''.Sora bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendekati menaiki Ranjang dan menservice Donghae .Ia membuat kissmark didada,dan perut Donghae kemudian ia mulai menyentuh junior Donghae yang menegang .kemudian ia menggocok dan mengulum junior Donghae.

"Akhh ppali chagii you are so good ''

.

Kemudian Sora mengulumnya dengan lebih cepat ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan sesekali ia menyentil twinsball Donghae dengan lidahnya.

"Akhh akhh faster chagi akh akhh aku uuu mauuu keluarrr akhhh"

Crot crot,cairan orgasme Donghae memenuhi mulut Sora,Dengan sigap Sora menelan cairan itu hingga habis.

"Gomawo Yeobo ahhh ''kata Donghae

"Ne Cheonma."Sora kembali tidur ,Eunhyuk secara tiba tiba menarik Sora kemudian memeluknya.

"akhh opppa appo lepaskan aku lelah ingin tidur …'' gerutu Sora karena junior Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasuki liangnya.

"Hm Yeobo ah biarkan seperti ini '' sahut mereka berdua

"Tapi Jangan digerakkan opppa jeball ''Sora memasang mata kucing

"Ne Yeobo gomawo''.sahut mereka berdua

.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga tertidur pulas karena kelelahan . Tangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sangat jahil mereka meremas dada Sora, setelah itu mereka tidur.

.

Sora pov.

Badanku terasa remuk aku sulit bernafas. Perlahan aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku berusaha menyesuaikan dengan matahari. Saat berhasil membuka mata aku melihat wajah namja .

"Yak Siapa kalian?"

" Yeobo ahh ada apa ?"Sahut mereka berdua

"Akhhh appo ,kenapa junior kalian ada di lubangku?''.Sora kesakitan karena Eunhyuk Dan Donghae Menggerakkan juniornya.

"Hm kau amnesia yeobo '' sahut Eunhyuk

"Mwoo amnesia? Aniyaaa''

"Yeobo kmaren kita bermain dan kau melayani kami dengan baik yeobo ahh''sahut Donghae

" Jinjayoo?"

"Seperti ini Yeobo"mereka berdua menggenjot missv dan lubang anus Sora.

"Akhhh appo appo nene arasso aku ingat oppa ''

"Hmm begitu dong jangan melupakan kami .''sahut mereka.

.

Aku baru ingat kejadian kemarin .Aku tidur dengan mereka hah badanku remuk ,aku asik mengobrol dengan mereka sampai televonku berdering.

"Yaboseyooo '' Akupun mengangkat televonku

"Eonnie,Noona .kau harus kemari ''Sahut dongsaengku berbarengan.

"Yakk kalian buat masalah apa ?''

"Aniya Kita mendapat tugas baru eonnie,noona cepat kerumah !''

"Ne arasso" akupun menutup telvon

"Yeoboo ahh ada apa ?'' Tanya mereka berbarengan

"Hmm opppa aku harus kembali bekerja ''kataku sambil memunguti bajuku dan mengenakannya.

"Mau kami antar yeobo?''kata mereka berbarengan

"Aniyaa oppa ,oh ya kalau kita bertemu lagi jangan panggil aku yeobo lagi yha…''

"wae?" Tanya mereka berbarengan

"Oppa kita tidak mungkin menikahkan dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan 2 namja " aku mengatakannya sambil mengelus kepala mereka dan mengecup bibir mereka.

"Ne arassso '' kata mereka berdua dengan nada sedih .

"Alright oppa aku pergi jaljayoo''.

"ne…."

.

Hm jujur saja aku tidak tega . Tapi mau apalagi aku hanya cinta satu malam dengan mereka. Mereka berdua sangat hebat bisa menghapus rasa sakitku karena membunuh Jaejoong oppa , but my job is number one. Aku menaiki taksi menuju kerumahku . Setelah satu jam perjalanan aku tiba dirumahku aku langsung lari dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Noona akhirnya kau datang…"kata Sungmin dongsaengku dengan wajah aegyona. jangan salah dia pembunuh yang amat keji . Dia membunuh korbannya secara bertahap dan korbannya akan mati kehabisan darah.

"Ne noona sudah datang" kataku sambil mengelus kepalana

"Eonnie kata dongsaeng perempuanku" Kystal seperti namanya dia sangat cantik tapi cara membunuhnyapun seperti Kristal.

"Ne tugas apa yang akan kita kerjakan?"

Krystalpun memberikan berkas padaku kali ini kami diberi tugas membunuh anggota namja –namja ini sangat tampan ,tapi sayang aku harus menguliti mereka,kienku ini sangat ekstrem dia memintaku menghabisi beast beserta manajement yha,wah tugas ini amat menarik nafas panjang dan aku memulai strategiku ,karena tugas ini berat aku pun mencari bala bantuan ,tidak mungkin kan keluargaku yg terdiri dari , CL, Bom, Sulli, Yesung, Krystal, Sungmin,Victoria, Ryeoowook, Leeteuk dan heechul bisa membasmi mereka. Akhirnya aku menelvon saudara sepupuku

"Yabooseyo Eonnie aku butuh bantuanmu "

"Ne apa yang kau minta?"

"Aku memerlukan orang untuk membunuh ,aku butuh 5 orang bisakan ?"

"Arasso mereka akan datang besok pagi''

"Gomawo eonnie''.

Aku menutup telponku dan kembali bercengkrama dengan dongsaengku. Aku membagi tugas ,Victoria menggoda Gikwang, Sulli menggoda Jun hyung , CL menggoda Du jun , Krystal menggoda Dong woon , Bom menggoda Yoseob, dan aku menggoda Hyun Seung. Para namja akan bertugas dikamar kami mereka akan memukul kepara member beast dan memulai menyiksa mereka. Setelah berhasil membawa mereka tugasku dan dongsaengku belum berakhir . Kami akan pergi ke company dan menghabisi beberapa orang disana dan aku akan membakar perusahaan itu . Kejadiannya akan kubuat seperti konsleting listrik padahal aku dengan sengaja membakarnya. Setelah menjelaskan detail rencanaku aku kekamar dan tidur karena aku sangat lelah , badanku remuk dan kepalaku masih pusing akibat alcohol dan ulah partnerku.

.

Sora terlelap dalam tidurnya karena ia sangat kelelahan akibat ulah Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Di tempat lain Kill dkk sedang asik berkumpul mereka membahas orderan yang baru mereka dapatkan.

"Hyung kita mendapatkan job" kata kibum

"Apa job kita Kibumssi….?'' Kata Kill dengan suara malas

"Kita harus membantu komplotan pembunuhan bagaimana hyung ?''

"Hm siapa nama orang yang membutuhkan kita ?''

"Namanya Sorassi dia adalah wanita berdarah dingin ia sangat cantik .tapi dia terkenal dengan Perfeksionisnya. "Kata kibum sambil menunjukkan foto Sora dan kelompoknya.

"Benar benar cantik….. baiklah besok kita berangkat ''kata Kill sambil memperhatikan foto Sora .

.

Kill memperhatikan foto yeoja itu . Dia merasa wajah yeoja itu sangat tidak gerombolan Kill melakukan perjalanan mereka terbang dari New York ke Seoul. Komplotan ini sangat membuat heboh bandara Incheon para yeoja menatap mereka penuh dengan kekaguman. Bagaimana tidak mereka menggunakan baju formal mereka menggunakan jas dan kacamata menenteng tas Kill dkk tersenyum kepada setiap yeoja , sontak para yeoja salting .kemudian mereka ber 5 menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan dan mereka menuju kerumah Sora.

.

At Sora home

"Hoam aku ngantuk sekali jam berapa inii ?" Sora terbangun dari tidurnya

"Eonniee kau sudah bangun ini sudah jam 8 pagi" Seru Krystal

"Hm saking lelahna eonnie tertidur sampai pagi kekekeke"

"Mandilah Eonnie kau tampak kacau dan bau ''

"Yak berani sekali kau mengataiku .." Sora pun melempari Krystal dengan bantal.

"Ampun Eonnieee …." Krystal segera pergi meninggalkan Sora.

.

Hah dongsaeng gila . Aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku. Aku membuka lemari dan memilih baju asal lalu aku pun beranjak mandi .S aat mandi aku melihat tubuhku dipenuhi kissmark ini ulah para namja itu . Aku tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Aku sontak teringat bahwa hari ini orderanku akan datang. Akupun mandi sekilat mungkin dan berdandan secantik mungkin .

"Eonnie….." Teriak Krystal daribalik kamar Sora

"Ne wae Krystal ? tak bisakah kau berbicara pelannn!" Sahut Sora dengan ketus

"Mianhae .tapi ada 5 namja yang sangat tampan mencari Eonnie .'' kata Krystal dengan nada lembut

"Ne arasso. temani mereka dulu.." sahut Sora sambil memakai dress

"Ne Eonnie '' Krystalpun pergi dari kamar Sora dan Ia menemani tamu Eonnienya.

.

Aduh mereka cepat sekali datang . Dengan tergesa gesa aku memakai dress , menata rambut, bermake up . Setelah selesai akupun keluar dari kamarku dan menghampiri tamuku.

"Mianhae menunggu lama '' kata Sora sambil membungkuk

"Gwaenchana .jadi kita harus melakukan apa Sora ssi '' kata Kill sambil menatap Sora

"Mari kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu Sorassi imnida. Nama kalian siapa ?"

"Kill imnida .Dia Siwon,Zhoumi,Kibum ,Hangeng '' Kata Kill sambil menunjuk satu satu temannya.

"Nice to meet you akan mengenalkan anggotaku .ada Leeteuk,Heechul,Sungmin,Yesung,Victoria,Sulli,Krystal,CL,Bom."

"Hm kelompok mu sangat banyak jadi kenapa membutuhkan kami ?" Tanya Kill Dengan nada datar.

"Pekerjaan kali ini sangat berat .karena kami harus membunuh 6 orang idola dan sebuah perusahaan" Jelas Sora Kepada Kill

"Begitu jadi apa yang bisa kami Bantu ? "Tanya Kill

"Aku akan membagi 2 kelompok Yeoja dan Namja .Lalu para yeoja bertugas menggoda dan namja bertugas menghabisi sesuai pesanan .'' Jelas Sora sambil menyerahkan file kepada Kill.

"Hmm menarik sekali .kelompokku sangat ahli dalam bidang mengukir wajah." Kata Kill sambil membagikan file dan melihat file itu.

"Jadi total Namja sekarang ada 9 .6namja akan mengukir wajah Beast ,dan 2 namja membantuku dan para yeoja membakar gedung."

"Hm tak salah aku memilih rekan tim kau sangat ahli. Jadi kau mau siapa diantara kami yang mengukir dan membantumu ?" Tanya Kill dengan pandangan tajam ke Sora.

"Hm aku harus tau sKill anggotamu .Siapa ahli ukir di kelompokmu?"

"Dikelompokku Rata rata kami semua ahli kecuali aku dan siwon .aku tidak suka mengukir wajah orang aku lebih suka memenggal kepala mereka." Kata Kill Dan disambung oleh Siwon.

"Ok kalau begitu kalian berdua bersama aku dan yeoja akan membakar gedung dan yang lainnya stay di hotel." Jelas Sora kepada kedua kelompok pembunuh ini.

"Kau sangat pintar Soraassi " Seru Kill denyam senyum evilnya

" kalian sudah makan ?,dan kalian akan menginap dimana? '' Tanya Sora kepada kelompok Kill.

"Kami belum makan dan kami juga tidak punya tempat tinggal" seru mereka bersamaan kecuali Kill.

"Baiklah kalian akan tinggal di apartemenku yang satu lagi .dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian semua." Kata Sora.

"Gomawo kau sangat tau kami lapar …." Kata kelompok Kill berbarengan Dan lagi lagi Kill hanya terdiam saja .

"Baiklah tunggu disini . Killssi apakah kau tidak sehat kau tampak pucat dan tidak berselera. "Tanya Sora dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sorassi . Kill hyung memiliki kenangan buruk dengan kota seoul, sehingga dia menjadi tak bersemangat .." Seru kibum dan Zhoumi

"Oh begitu mianhae membuatmu tidak nyaman Killssi .."

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu peduli padaku …!" seru Kill sambil membentak

"Mianhaeee …" kata Sora dan ia pun beranjak ke dapur.

.

Suasana rumah Sora seketika menegang . Perdebatan kecil itu membuat seisi rumah hening tak ada yang berani memulai omongan. Akhirnya Sora membuka pembicaraan .

"Makanan Sudah siap ayo kita makan .." seru Sora pada kelompok Kill dan Dongsaengnya .

"Nee" Seru mereka berbarengan

Mereka semua beranjak ke mereka duduk di meja makan , merekapun dengan lahap memakan makanan dengan sangat lahap.

"Sorassi mianhae kelakuanku tidak sopan" Seru Kill dan seketika membuat Sora terkejut.

"Ne Gwaenchana Aku yang terlalu usil ."ucap Sora

"Hm karena kita akan menjadi partner ada baiknya kita saling mengenal lebih dekat . Aku menjadi pembunuh karena aku tidak sengaja membunuh ahjuma yang sedang menyebrang . Dan kelompokku mereka menjadi pembunuh karena mereka Trauma . Mereka diperlakukan seperti hewan oleh orangtua dan lingkungan sekitar, karena mereka geram, mereka membantai semua orang. Setelah itu mereka menggabungkan diri menjadi pembunuh bagaimana dengan kalian ?" Tanya Kill pada Sora dkk.

" Hm aku menjadi pembunuh karena aku kehilangan eommaku. Dan aku sangat benci pada pembunuh Eommaku dan aku melampiaskannya dengan membunuh . Dan dongsaengku,mereka awalnya seorang manusia normal tapi karena ,orangtua dan kekasih mereka dibantai mereka menjadi gila akan darah. Seperti Sungmin,Heechul,Yesung mereka sangat suka mengeringkan darah korban mereka sampai habis dan anggotaku yang lain juga setipe. Kami membunuh untuk memuaskan hasrat kami."

"Kita memang jodoh ayo kita bersulangg Cheers" kata Kill sambil mengangkat gelas.

'Ne Cheers" Sora mengangkat gelas dengan yang lain.

.

Suasana yang tadinya dingin menjadi hangat. Kelompok pembunuh ini sangat cepat akrab, mereka merasa ada ikatan batin diantara mereka. Mereka kemudian saling mencurahkan isi hati mereka. Walaupun saat menjalankan tugas mereka tanpa ampun , tapi dalam hati mereka terselip rasa bersalah dan kasihan kepada korban. Tapi mau apalagi inilah kehidupan mereka,mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak menyeritakan korban,dan masa lalu mereka,merekapun juga menangis karena masa lalu yang kelam. Seperti Sungmin dan Yesung ia melihat keluarganya dibantai dihadapan mereka. Suli dan Victoria yang kekasihnya dipenggal oleh yakuzza, Leeteuk dan heechul yang melihat kekasihnya Diperkosa dan dimutilasi, Krystal, CL, Bom memiliki kisah serupa mereka dijual oleh tantenya selepas kepergian ,zhoumi dan kibum memiliki nasib yang sama mereka ddikucilkan dan dihina karena penyakit mereka akhirnya mereka bertiga membantai desa ,setelah menangis mereka saling menghibur diri .inilah kehidupan para pembunuh dibalik kekejaman mereka terselip kasih terasa malam berganti dengan pagi .mereka semua masih tertidur pulas karena kemarin sibuk menonton,mengobrol,tertawa,menangis.

Sora pov.

Hm mataku sangat berat untuk perlahan aku mengeriyip-riyipkan mataku untuk menyesuaikan dengan berhasil membuka mata,aku melihat sekelilingku . Aku sangat terkejut Dongsaeng, anggota Kill Tertidur Pulas di Sofa Mereka seperti pindang karena tidur berjejeran Tapi aku tidak melihat Kill. Ternyata dia sudah bangun ia sedang menyeduh Esspresso di dapur .

"Sorassi .kemarilah mari minum Esspresso bersama…" Seru Kill sambil menuang espresso.

"Oh ne…"Aku berjalan ke dapur dan akupun duduk di kursi makan

"Ini kopimu ..' Kata Kill sambil memberikan gelas pada Sora

"Ne Gomawo…."aku mengatakannya pada Kill sambil meraih gelas itu

"Jadi hari ini kita akan melakukannya?"Tanya Kill

"Ne kita akan berangkat ke hotel pukul .10"kukatakan pada Kill sambil menyeruput espressoku

"Hm aku suka sekali cara kerjamu tertata tidak berbahaya kita membunuh mereka di hotel?"

"Hm kita tidak akan membunuh mereka di hotel kita hanya akan melumpuhkan mereka dan membawa mereka ke Gudang" kataku sambil memandangnya

"Ne arssso ."ahutnya dan langung menyeruput Esspresonya

Kami hanya terdiam seibu sibuk meminum kopi kami dan segera meninggalkan berdebar tak karuan jika dekat dengannya. Akhirnya para anggotaku satu persatu mulai membuka mata . Mereka menyapaku sekilas dan langsung masuk kamar mereka untuk mandi dan bersiap siap , karena hari ini kami akan melakukan hal gila. Setelah satujam berlalu aku dan para anggotaku sudah siap . Kami membawa peralatan kami ke mobil setelah selesai ,kamipun menaiki mobil dan bergegas ke hotel . Saat sampai di hotel kami langsung kami langsung membooking 6 kamar . Setelah itu kami berhamburan ke masing masing kamar dan menyiapkan peralatan. Setelah selesai menyeting hotel kamipun beranjak ke gudang yang akan kami jadikan tempat menyiksa. Para namja sibuk mengatur kursi dan meja, kursi itu akan digunakan untuk mengikat 6 namja disana mereka masing masing akan sangat tersiksa. Setelah selesai dengan gudang kamipun kembali kerumah. Aku dan para dongsaeng perempuanku bersiap-siap . Kami mandi, berdandan, memakai dress mini yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh kami dengan jelas. Setelah selesai aku dan para dongsaeng perempuanku turun dari kamar. Para namja sangat terpukau melihat kami. Tentu saja siapa namja yang tidak tertarik pada kami namja juga tak kalah menarik mereka berpakaian casual dan wangi mereka sangat menyengarkan. Para namja mengatakan bahwa mereka berjanji tidak akan membiarkan 6 namja itu menyetubuhi kami. Walaupun aku suka bermain tapi mendengar ucapan mereka aku sangat terpukau . aku hanya menatap mereka sambil malu malu. Setelah itu aku dan kelompokku pergi ke pesta itu aku dan dongsaeng perempuanku turun ,seketika para namja menyoroti tubuh kami . Aku sangat risih dengan pandangan mereka dan sialnya langkahku terhenti saat seorang namja menarik tanganku

"Yeobo ahhh kau seksi sekali"kata Eunhyuk Donghae

"Opppa aku sudah bilangkan jangan panggil aku yeobo lagi"

"Yeobo kami sangat rindu padamu ayo kita bermain lagi" Kata mereka berdua sambil menaruh tangannya di pinggulku.

"Oppa aku sedang sibuk aku tidak bisa .."aku melepas rangkulan mereka

"Yeobo ahh sebentar saja jeballlll .."mereka berdua memanyunkan bibirnya

"Sudahlah oppa aku tidak bisa" aku tidak mau bermain hari ini. dan aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka .akhirnya aku meninggalkan mereka

"Yeoboooo Kajhimaraaa …" kata mereka berdua sambil berusaha mengejarku tapi usahanya gagal karena mereka terpeleset.

Aku tertawa geli melihat 2 namja itu . Mereka berdua adalah badutku sehinngga aku tidak mau melenyapkan aku sampai ketempat klub ini, kulihat dongsaengku sudah asik bergoyang dengan calon korban tersisa hyun seung targetku. Kudekati Hyun Seung dikatakan di file kalau dia namja yang dingin jadi hanya aku yang bisa minum vodka disebelahnya dan dia mulai melirikku , setelah itu akupun turun ke lantai dansa menari-nari .dengan pakaianku yang minim dan dengan paras cantikku tak mungkin ia menolakku. Setelah 15 menit ia mendekatiku lalu ia mulai menari denganku setelah menari kami duduk dibar . Dengan sigap kumasukkan obat tidur keminumannya, setelah itu ia mulai mengajakku ngobrol setelah menghabiskan banyak minuman . Tangannya mulai nakal meraba raba tubuhku .

"Bolehkah aku tau namamu? "

" Ne Sora imnida…."

"Hm Sora ssi .kau sangat cantik dan sexy .kau tau namaku?"

"Ne aku tau aku adalah Fansmu .." kataku dengan nada menggoda.

"Jinjayoo?. Beruntung sekali aku punya fans cantik sepertimu ."

"Oppa kau membuatku malu"

"Kau menggoda…"Belum Sempat ia menyentuhku lagi dia telah kehilangan kesadarannya

Kemudian aku membopongnya ke mobil . Ternyata dongsaengku telah mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik anak beast sudah tepar di ranjang mereka. Dan aku adalah yang paling bontot menyebalkan! Setelah aku dan dongsaengku berhasil membawa mereka giliran para namja yang bekerja. Mereka menggotong tubuh personil beast ke dalam mobil,hmm kami memang sering melakukan pemborosan ,setelah itu aku dan para namja terkecuali Kill dan Siwon menuju ke gedung dan para namja menuju ke gudang .

.

Author pov.

Di Gudang.

Heechul dkk .mengikat anak beast kekursi yang telah mereka siapkan, lalu mereka menaruh alat operasi mereka di meja,kemudian setelah selesai dengan persiapan mereka .kelompok heechul menyiram wajah anak beast .Seketika mereka terbangun .

"Siapa kalian kenapa kalian mengikatku "Seru anak beast

"Hm kami akan menyiksamu hari ini .aku akan melukiswajahmu"sahut heechul sambil menorehkan pisaunya ke wajah Dong woon.

"Akhh akhh Sakit "TErdengar suara desahan menggema yang jelas itu bukan suara nikmat .tapi itu suara kesakitan.

Heechul dkk memulai menyanyat nyayat wajah gikwang dengan pisau bedahnya terdengar jeritan yang juga menyanyat wajah junhyung dengan pisau bedahnya ia mengukir garis yang sangat panjang, hingga sang empunya wajah kesakitan. Zhoumipun mengukir wajah dujun dengan pisaunya dan langung menyanyat habis wajah dujun sampai hancur. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama bermain hingga du jun tewas kehabisan darah. Kibum sangat menikmati sayatan nya di wajah Dong woon. Ia membuat sayatan kecil kecil, dan rasanya lebih perih daripada langsung dalam, hingga dong woon berteriak frustasi "Bunuh saja aku! jangan kau menyiksaku! ". Pernyataan itu tak digubris oleh kibum . Ia malah tambah memperkecil sayatannya dan tertawa menikmati teriakan Dong Woon. Hangeng yang tak sabaran langsung saja mengoyak-ngoyak wajah Yoseob hingga darahnya bercucuran seketika yoseub tewas. Leeteuk pun juga tak sabaran ia langsung menyayat-nyayat wajah Hyun seung sampai hancur. Ia melakukan itu karena malas bajunya lama lama kotor dengan darah seketika hyun seung tewas. Heechul Dkk sangat menikmati sayatan demi sayatan yang mereka buat,terdengar suara menjerit dan menangis menggemma di gudang itu . Perlahan lahan suara itu saja karenaa korbannya sudah mati kehabisan darah. Setelah selesai dengan permainan Heechul dkk mengingat pesan Sora,mereka harus menyiramkan air raksa ke wajah anak beast . Setelah itu memotret wajah anak beast yang hancur dan mereka melakukannya secepat kilat. Dan misi para namja berhasil mereka melepaskan ikatan membopong tubuh personil beast ke mobil. Setelah itu mereka membawanya ke gedung , karena menurut scenario Sora Mayat anak beast akan dipanggang bersama dengan gedung itu.

.

Di Gedung

Sora dkk telah sampai di gedung . Kemudian kelompok ini mengeluarkan senjata mereka kemudian mereka berjalan masuk . Sasaran mereka adalah boss besar di gedung ini , saat malam hanya ada satpam dan orang yang mereka incar . Kemudian Sora dkk mengendap ngendap perlahan tapi pasti mereka semua sampai ke dalam gedung. Setelah sampai mereka melihat ada penjaga , kemudian mereka bersembunyi sebentar lalu secara tiba tiba mereka muncul dan mereka semua menembak secara brutal sehingga dari dalam gedung menggema suara tembakan. Setelah menembaki semua petugas mereka semua memeriksa keadaan masing masing. Baju yang mereka pakai telah ternoda dengan darah yang muncrat dari penjaga. Setelah itu mereka naik ke lantai paling tinggi , menuju keruangan targetnya . Mereka membagi kelompok Sora, Kill, Sulli, Victoria menuju kekantor utama, sedangkan siwon dkk menghabisi penjaga yang berjaga disekitar kantor utama. Setelah itu 2 kelompok ini mengendap ngendap kemudian mereka menembaki setiap orang didepannya secara membabi-buta. Selang 15 menit Gedung ini sudah dipenuhi oleh mayat. Mereka pun akhirnya menemukan boss besar yang menjadi target mereka ,klien meminta untuk memenggal kepala Boss ini . Akhirnya Kill menunjukan pada Sora keahlian memenggalnya Ditariknya Tubuh boss itu lalu tanpa basa basi ia mengabil kapak yang ia bawak dan,

' jglekk croott' ,bunyi kapak dan darah yang muncrat dari kepala Boss itu .

"Sorassi, Aku hebat kan ?"

"Ne oppa kau hebat ! ''ia memberi jempol pada Kill

Setelah itu baju mereka sangat kotor terkena darah dengan menggerutu mereka menyiramkan bensin ke seluruh gedung . Setelah semua tersiram datanglah Heechul dkk sambil membawa mayat. Kemudian sora menyuruh mereka meletakkan mayat itu di kantor boss besar . Dan membuat seolah olah anak beast yang memenggal boss meletakkan mayat itu , Sora mengajak semua member pembunuh mengabsen satu persatu anggota , setelah dirasa lengkap dan tidak ada yang tertinggal di dalam Sora menyalakan korek api dan melemparnya ke gedung.

"Jaljayoo Beast . Ahhh lelah sekali Hari ini" seru Sora

"Kau benar Eonnie ayo kita pulang…"

"Lets go …" seru mereka bersama.

Akhirnya mereka semua meninggalkan gedung yang sudah dilalap api. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun mereka mulai tertawa karena misi mereka perjalanan mereka tertawa terbahak –bahak . Setelah 1 jam perjalanan mereka sampai kerumah mereka. Mereka pun berhamburan kekamar masing masing, segera mandi karena mereka jijik dengan darah yang ada . Setelah membersihkan tubuh mereka, merekapun langsung tidur dengan pulas. Pagipun telah datang subuh subuh Sora telah bangun. Ia sudah berdandan dengan rapi dan sopan. Hari ini ia akan menemui klien dan memberikan hasil kerja mereka. Sora ditemani dengan Kill pergi kerumah klien. Sesampainya disana mereka berdua masuk kerumah klien yang ternyata adalah yakuza.

"Tuan aku telah menyelesaikan tugasku" kata Sora pada kliennya sambil menyerahkan foto hasil pembunuhan mereka.

"Sora ssi kau memang tak pernah mengecewakan .Ini imbalan untukmu" Kata klien itu sambil menyerahkan sekoper uang dan kembali menatap foto mengerikan itu.

"Terimakasih Tuan aku pamit ."

Sora dan Kill meninggalkan rumah klien itu . Di dalam mobil Sora dan Kill hanya diam saja karena mereka malas untuk berbicara. Setelah setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah mereka. Sesampai di rumah Sora memanggil-manggil anggotanya. Setelah semua anggota berkumpul, Sora membuka kopernya.

"Ini adalah uang yang kita peroleh dari keringat kita" kata Sora sambil menunjukan uang tersebut.

"Wah banyak sekali uangnya…" para anggota pembunuh terpukau

Setelah itu Sora membagi-bagikan uangnya dengan rata . Begitulah Sora orang yang sangat teliti dan tekun. Tanpa disadari Sora, Kill menatapnya tajam.

Sora pov.

Hah tanpa terasa bulan dan tahun berganti dengan cepat tak terasa 3 tahun sudah aku bekerjasama dengan dia awalnya dingin ternyata ia sangat ramah dan hangat.

"Yakkk Sora ssi cepat bangun" Seru Kill dari luar pintu kamar Sora

"Neee oppa"sahut Sora

Cklekk aku membuka pintu kamar, .aku terkejut Kill berada di depan pintu kamar.

"Pletakkk… akh oppa appo wae memukulku?" Kill memukul kepalaku

"Kau masih bertanya kemana kau semalam hah?"

"Mian oppa kmaren akuuu bermain hingga dinihari"

"Yakk dengar aku baik baik kau tidak boleh terlibat cinta satu malam lagi arrassso" kata Kill Sambil memukul kepalaku lagi

"Wae oppa ?,kenapa ka uterus memukul kepalaku oppa .wae beri aku penjelasan !"

Hah sebal! Namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan . Selama 3 tahun ia selalu seperti itu melarangku ini melarangku itu .Saat aku bertanya pasti ia akan begini pergi begitu saja. Aish mentang mentang dia lebih ! Aku turun dan menggosok ngosok kepalaku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalaku. Kemudian aku menuju dapur dan hendak mengambil makanan, tiba tiba

"Sorassi cepatlah nganti baju aku ingin mengajakmu pergi." ucap Kill

"Jinjayoo Kemana oppa?"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara cepat nganti baju"seru Kill sambil menarikku kekamaar

"Ne oppa aku nganti baju''

"Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik tidak mau membawa itik buruk rupa!" Seru Kill dari luar kamar.

"Ne arasso kau juga harus dandan yang rapi !"

Tak ada jawaban darinya dasar namja aneh . Karena aku tidak terima dengan ucapannya aku berdandan dengan sangat cantik. aku menggunakan dress berwarna hitam diatas lutut dan tubuhku terekspos jelas . Akupun keluar dari kamar dan aku turun ke lantai bawah hendak mencari Kill. Saat ditangga aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat tampan aku tidak mengenalinya.

"Yakk jangan lambat ayoo cepat Sora ssi" Kata Kill oppa

"Ne oppa ..' aku tidak bisa berkata kasar padanya karena aku sangat terpesona dengan wajahnya .

"Kenapa kau Diam saja daritadi kau sakitt? " Kill oppa bertanya padaku

"Aniya oppa "

"Hm aku tau kau tepesona padakukan. Keke …"

"Yakk kau percaya diri sekali oppa huft"

"Sudahlah Kajja" Ia menarik tanganku ke mobil

Didalam mobil aku sangat gugup entah ada apa pada diriku. Jantungku serasa berdegup kencang. Tak ada satu katapun dari mulunya ia hanya konsen pada mobil,akupun tak berani membuka pembicaraan. Setelah setengah jam perjalanan kamipun sampai , ternyata ia mengajakku dinner. Aku terpukau melihat restaurant dipenuhi dengan bunga dan lilin sangat indah dan romantis. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal ini. Aku tidak punya namja chingu setelah Jaejoong oppa. Kill oppa tiba tiba melembut ia menggandeng tanganku dan mengarahkanku pada meja. Ia mendudukkanku disitu. Setelah itu kamipun makan makanan perancis ditemani red wine. Sangat indah . Tiba-tiba Kill oppa memegang tanganku.

"Sorassi aku akan mengatakan sesuatu jadi dengarkan aku baik baik. Aku, Kill, telah sejak lama memendam perasaan padamu, tapi aku takut untuk mengungkapkannya, karena aku takut kau menolakku. Kau selalu saja bicara ketus padaku . Tapi, hari ini aku akan menerima apapun jawabanmu . Walaupun kau menolakku itu tidak masalah . Yang penting aku sudah mencobanya, maukah kau menjadi Yeoja chinguku?'

Jantungku terasa mau berhenti. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa saking senangnya . Aku ingin menjawab "yha", tapi takut akan terjadi hal seperti dulu akhirnya.

"Hmm Ne oppa aku mau .."aku menjawab "ya" karena aku lelah berdiri sendiri. Aku ingin bersandar, dan kurasa Kill oppa adalah namja yang tepat.

"Gomawo chaggi kau mau menerimaku kau tidak akan menyesal hidup denganku saranghae chagiyaa " Kill oppa memelukku dengan erat ia mengecup ujung kepalaku.

"Nado Saranghae opppa" aku merenggangkan pelukan dan berbicara sambil menatapnya

Kill oppa kemudian mencium bibirku . Awalnya lembut, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi bernafsu . Akupun berusaha mengikuti ciuman Killpa. Aku perang lidah dan saling bertukar saliva, aku sangat menikmati hangat dan menggairahkan. Tangannya mulai jahil meraba raba pahaku . Saat akan memasukkan tangannya ke cd ku aktifitasnya berhenti.

'drtdrtdrt' Getaran hp menggangu permainan kami.

"Yaboseoo.."Jawabku agak sedikit kesal dan nafasku belum teratur akibat ciumantadi .

'aku ingin kau menculik seorang yeoja dan bawalah ia kerumahku aku akan mengirim fotonya."

"Ne arasso "akupun mmatikan televonku

"Chagii siapa?"

"Klien oppa .kita disuruh menculik yeoja,ini ngiliranmu oppa"

"Ne arasso hanya diculik tidak dibunuh memuakkan"

"Oppa kau selalu saja bernafsu membunuh"

"Hehe kajja kita selesaikan"

Kamipun berangkat ke tempat yeoja itu. Setelah sampai tanpa basa basi Killpa turun dari mobil. Ia langsung masuk ke café . Dia terlihat sangat cepat mengambil hati yeoja itu. Tentu saja siapa yang tak tergoda padanya? Setelah 15 menit, Killpa keluar dari café. Dia sudah membopong yeoja itu dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Hm dia sangat berat, murahan aisshh merepotkan" ia menggerutu sambil meletakkan yeoja itu di jok belakang.

"Oppa kau hebat sekali dalam 15 menit bisa melumpuhkan wanita keke"

"Tentu saja .hanya kau yeoja yang dalam waktu 3 tahun baru aku bisa dapatkan"

"Oppa berhenti menggodaku "

Kamipun melajukan mobil kami dengan cepat dan mengantarkan orderan klien kami.

"Tuan Ini yeoja yang anda minta" kata ku pada klienku

"Hm cepat sekali ini imbalannya"

"Saya pamit tuan"

Setelah mengantar klien .Killpa mengajakku ke pantai udaranya sangat sejuk dan bersih aku sangat menarik tubuhkuke sangat aman dan nyaman .

"Oppa bisakah kita berhenti?"

"Hm maksudmu berhenti apa chagii?"

"Berhenti menjadi pembunuh . Aku lelah oppa selalu membunuh orang yang tidak lelah tubuhku dijamah oleh namja bejat. Aku ingin seperti ini berada dalam dekapanmu .menghabiskan masa tua bersama , mempunyai anak dan punya pekerjaan halal bagaimana oppa bisakah?'' Aku bertanya padanya sambil menatap matanya dengan puppy eye.

"Chagiiya Tentu saja kita bisa berhenti . Kita akan menggunakan tabungan kita untuk usaha baru, hidup baru. Kita mulai segalanya dari nol . Arra?" Killpa mengatakannya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Arrra oppa"

Kamipun menghabiskan malam dengan melihat langit yang indah. Banyak bintang bertaburan. Salah satu dari bintang itu ada eommaku . Aku dan Killpa terlalu menikmati hawa sejuk pantai sampai ketiduran .saat aku membuka mata aku dan Killpa ternyata tertidur sampai pagi di pantai .aku sangat kaget dan langsung membangunkan Killpa.

"Oppa bangunnn.."

"Ne chagii"iapun mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan dengan cahaya tampan.

"Oppa kita tertidur di pantai''

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Yak oppa kau tidak memikirkan keselamatanku? "

"Mianhae Chaggi oppa Ketiduran" ia mengecup bibirku

"Oppa ayo kita pulang. aku ingin mengatakan pada dongsaengku""

"Mengatakan apa chagii?,Kita tertidur di pantai?'

"Aniya .aku ingin mengatakan aku berhenti dari pekerjaan membunuh."

"Oh kau yakin baiklah aku juga akan mengatakannya"

Akhirnya aku dan Killpa bangit lalu berjalan kea rah mobil. Kami masuk ke dalam mobil. Killpa pun menyalakan mesin, kami pun berangkat. Dalam perjalanan aku sangat sedih dan takut. Aku takut dongsaengku marah padaku dan aku takut tak bisa melawan. Sadar dengan kegalauan hatiku Killpa pun menggenggam erat tanganku ,walaupun ia menyupir dia menyempatkan diri untuk tetap menhiburku. Hatikupun menjadi tenang . Akhirnya kami sampai dirumah.

"Oppa ottokee?'

"Tenang Chagii oppa bersamamu…"

"Gomawo Oppa" aku menggenggam tangan Killpa dan hatiku menjadi sangat tenang.

Killpa menuntunku langsung memanggil manggil anggota kami selang 15 menit mereka semua sudah berkumpul.

"Dongsaeng Eonnie mau bicara "

"Ne Waeyo Eonnie,Noona Knp kau begitu pucat?"Seru Krystal dan Sungmin

"Mianhae Eonnie sudah tidak sanggup,mianhae eoonie egois,mianhae Eonnie kejam .tetapi hanya ini yang eonnie inginkan ,Eonnie Mau berhenti jadi pembunuh"

"Mwoo jinjayooo ?" Seru semua anggota

"Mianhae tapi ini yang aku dan Kill akan berhenti jadi pembunuh .." air mataku jatuh tak tertahankan aku merasa sangat jijik pada diriku karena menenangkanku dengan memelukku.

"Hm sebenarnya kami juga ingin mengatakan hal itu"Kata semua anggota

"Jinjayoo? Kalian serius" aku menyibak air mataku

" telah tangan kami kotor dengan darah dan jenuh menggoda telah putuskan untuk mengulang segalanya dari mengubur dalam dalam masa lalu yang kelam,dan memulai masa depan dengan hal telah menemukan belahan hati kami Kita memang jodoh ya…" kata mereka berbarengan

Akhirnya aku dan anggotaku membubarkan diri menjadi pembunuh. Kami mengulang segalanya dari awal. Dongsaengku mereka telah menikah dan mempunyai anak sangat indah. Kelompok Kill oppa pun juga mereka sedang menunggu buah hati mereka lahir. Semenjak pengakuan itu ini adalah 3 tahun tepatnya aku hidup bersama Killpa. Ia masih enggan menyentuhku. Entah ada apa dengannya , saat aku menggodanya dia akan menolak. Aku sedikit curiga tapi biarlah . Sekarang Hidupku sangat indah setiap hari mengerjakan segala sesuatu bersama .Kami hidup seperti orang normal, bekerja, pulang dan bermesraan. Untuk soal bermesraan dia hanya akan memelukku dan mencium bibirku. Sempat terpikir olehku apa ia jijik padaku. Hah ! "mollayo."

Hari ini Killpa pulang terlambat karena hari ini dia lembur. Saat aku hendak tidur aku mendengar ada suara orang memencet password apartementku . Saat aku hendak melihat, Killpa sudah berada dihadapanku. Kali ini ia berbeda dia terlihat sangat nafsu. Ia langsung menyerangku dengan tergesa –gesa dia menindihku di ranjang . Dia menciumiku dengan ganas aku sangat kewalahan ,tapi lama kelamaan ia melembut. Kemudian perlahan aku mulai membalas ciumannya aku menghisap lembut bibir atas dan bawahnya dan lidah kamipun berperang. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam ia mulai meraba pahaku dan menyusupkan tangannya kebalik cdku ia memijat-mijat klitorisku.

"Hmm oppa geli"

"HMMM "dia tak menjawab dan tangannya semakin dalam memasuki missv ku..

"Opppa appo…."

"Mianhae chagi Kemudian ia melepas tangannya dari misv ku.

Kemudian ia meraba raba punggungku dan mencari pengait braku setelah menemukannya ia melepaskannya . Setelah itu ia melepas kemejaku dengan kasar dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Ia melepaskan braku kemudian ia mulai memilin milin nippleku..

"Opppa pelannn"

Kemudian ia menurunkan ciumannya keleherku. Ia menghisapnya dengan kuat. Tubuhku menggelinjang. Kemudian ia menurunkan ciumannya ke payudaraku dan menghisapnya dengan kuat .

"Oppa appo"

"HMM nikmat chagii…"

Kemudian ia mengemut nnipple kananku dan ia memilin nipple kiriku . Rasanya sangat nikmat. Ia menurunkan tangannya ke selangkanganku, ia menggesek- gesekkan jarinya di missv ku yang masih terbalut dengan cd.

"Oppa lebih dalammm"

Tanpa melepas emutan di nippleku, Kyupa memasukkan jarinya ke missv ku .dan ia menggelitik menggelinjang tak setelah puas bermain dengan kedua dadaku .ia menurunkan tubuhnya ke missv ku . Ia melebarkan pahaku kemudian ia menarik rok miniku dan melepas cd ku. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diselangkanganku

"chaggi missv mu indah sekali .." dia meniup missv ku dengan muliutnya

"OPppa jeball Jangan permainkan aku Gelii…."

Kemudian ia memasukkan ke3 jarinya ke missvku .

"Akhh appo opppa pelannnn akh akh"Rasanya sangat perih karena sudah lama aku tidak bermain

Kemudian tanpa menggubrisku ia menggocok ke 3 jarinya di missvku.

"Akhh oppa faster akh akh…a'

"Ne chagi"ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya .

"Akhh Opppa aku mau keluarr akhh"Crot crot keluarlah cairan orgasmeku.

"Hm chagii rasanya sangat nikmat ."ia menghisap ketiga jarinya tanpa rasa jijik kemudian dia memjilat jilat missv ku dengan lidahnya ia menggelitik klitorisku dengan lidahnya .

"Akhh akhh Oppa jebal jangan permainkan akuuu"

"Nikmat chagiii hm hmhm "dia terus menjilati klitorisku"

Setelah puas menjilati klitorisku .ia pun melepaskan celananya dan mendekat kearahku.

"Puaskan Juniorku chagii"

"Ne oppa .."aku pun mengocok juniornya dengan tanganku kemudian mengulumnya.

"Akhh Fsater chagii you are so good akkk akkh"

Akupun mempercepat tempo hisapanku lalu

"Chagii aku mau keluar akh akah ..".

'Crot Crot'

Cairan spermanya menyembur ketenggorokanku ,dengan sigap aku menelannya setelah puas dengan melebarkan selangkanganku dan menuntun juniornya masuk ke miss v ku .

"Akh Akh AKH appo oppa "

"Mianhae chagii AKH ini sempit sekali nikmat" kemudian ia langsung menggenjot juniornya .

"Akh oppa ppali Akhh Akhhh"

"Ne ''

Kemudian Killpa mempercepat tempo ngenjotannya. Ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya .sehingga juniornya semakin menngenjot gspotku,ia teru menerus memasukan juniornya .

"Akh Akh Oppa faster akh akh"

"Arassso ahhh chagii" ia mempercepat temponya . Ia menghujam missv ku berulang kali hingga.

"Oppa aku mau keluarr akhh akhh"

"Nado chagii "

'Croot croot' Keluarlah cairan sperma Killpa dan cairan orgasmeku.

"Saranghae chagii gomawoo"Killpa mengecup bibirku

"Nado oppa"" akupun memeluk tubuh Killpa aku membuka kemejanya .

Kubuka kemeja Killpa kulihat ada bekas luka di dada bidangnya . Kuperhatikan bekas luka itu pertama kukira itu aku menjilat dan menghisapnya tapi tak mau hilang..

'Deg'

Jantungku serasa berhenti . Apakah dia Namja Yang menabrak eomma?"

Air mataku tumpah aku mengingat kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu. Eommaku direnggut oleh seorang namja yang sedang mabuk . Ia memiliki luka di dadanya .aku menangis tak karuan, Killpa sudah kelelahan sehingga tak mendengar isak tangisku. Aku beriri dengan susah payah aku mencari tali pisau dan pistol. Cintaku padamu memang sangat dalam tapi rasa sakitku jauh lebih dalam. Aku mengikat tangan Killpa , lalu aku kekamar mandi mencari air. Kemudian aku memakai bajuku. Setelah itu aku menyiramnya dengan yang kubawa.

"Bluurr ..Chagii kenapa kau mengikatku ?"

"Kau benarkah kau namja yang menabrak ahjumma di busan 15 tahun yang lalu Jebal katakana tidak ?" air mataku jatuh tak tertahankan

"Mianhae benar aku pernah menabrak ahjumma itu. Jadi kauuu ana…"

"TUTUP mulutmu Kau merenggut eommaku,kau hancurkan hidupku .

Kill pov.

Inilah yang yang aku takutkan yang membuatku tidak menyentuhnya selama 3 tahun. Aku begitu takut ia akan mengetahui segalanya ketika kami bersetubuh. "Tutup mulutmu!"

kata kata kasar itu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya . Hatiku hancur mendengarnya wajahnya sangat kacau. Pipi chubby nya dipenuhi air mata. Ternyata dia anak ahjumma yang aku tabrak. Aku yang berusaha melindunginya ternyata aku sendiri adalah racun dalam hidupnya, aku yang menghancurkan kehidupan normalnya. 15 tahun yang lalu aku sudah mencoba untuk mencarinya, berusaha menebus kesalahankku tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Dan sekarang yeoja kecil itu sudah dewasa. Ia sangat manis dan dia sudah menjadi yeoja chinguku. Sekarang hatiku terkoyak meliht ia menangis. Aku berusaha mengatakan hal sebenarnya, tapi ia tak . Ia mengatakan aku harus merasakan sakit hatinya . Aku siap jika ia ingin menyanyat-nyanyat tubuhku. Aku tidak keberatan . Karena rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan yang ia rasakan .

"Kill oppa wae? Wae? kenapa kau kejam?"

"Kau adalah nafasku hidupku , tapi ternyata kau adalah racun dalam hidupku!"

Ia mencoba menyanyatku tapi tangannya bergetar hebat hingga pisau itu jatuh. Dia tak sanggup melakukannya , ia begitu mencintaiku. Aku menangis karena sadar betapa besar cintanya .oh god jadi ini hukuman yang kau berikan padaku setelah aku membunuh banyak orang?..Rasanya sangat sakit. Lebih baik aku dikuliti daripada melihatnya menangis histeris.

"Kill oppa kau jahat aku akan membunuhmu"ia mengambil pistol dan menembaki tubuhku. Rasanya sangat lega. Panasnya peluru ini membuatku sedikit bisa merasakan perih hatinya. Perlahan kesadaranku hanya bisa mengatakan Saranghae ,setelah itu aku merasa dingin di sekujur tubuhku. Perlahan wajah cantiknya menghilang dari pandanganku .

.

Sora pov.

Semua namjaberengsek! Pikiranku kacau aku mengobrak ngabrik kamar Kill . Semuanya kuhancurkan . Air mataku jatuh bercucuran saat melihat wajahnya sudah membiru.

'Killsi kau kejam padaku! Hiks…hiks.." Aku menangis hebat

Saat hendak mengambil rokku, aku melihat dokumen yang sudah tua . Aku membukanya dan kulihat ada foto, alamat, dan itu semua tercantum namaku dan eomma . Aku baru sadar ternyata Kill berusaha mencariku dan berusaha menebus kesalahannya ternyata dugaanku meleset dia sama sekali tak jahat padaku.

"Oh god inikah yang harus aku bayar karena telah membunuh banyak orang? "kataku terbata –bata bergetar.

Aku bergegas ke tubuh oppa aku melepas mendiumi setiap wajahnya .air mataku tumpah,aku telah membunuh nafasku.

"Mianhae oppa bangun"aku mengoyang goyangkan tubuhnya. Aku kehilangan akal sehat . Aku terus berteriak dan menangis. Aku melihat ada pistol dimeja. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh aku mengambil pistol itu, kemudian aku menambil jas lengkap dengan bajunya. Aku mengambil dress warna putih. Aku memakaikan kemeja ,celana dan jas pada oppa, kemudian aku memakai dress putih ini. Akupun meninggalkan notes dimeja . Aku tidur disamping oppa, menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya dan aku mempererat pelukanku. Lalu aku menaruh pistol di kepalaku.

"Oppa I am coming. Saranghae oppa…"

.

Author pov.

'Ddorr'

Suara ledakan pistol menggema dikamar Kill. Sora menembak kepalanya dengan pistol. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Kata kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibirnya adalah "Saranghae Kill oppa"

Perlahan ia menutup matanya. Ia meninggalkan sebuah note.

"Aku Yeoja sinting telah membunuh nafasku tanpa mendengar penjelasan darinya . Aku tetap saja berteriak hingga akhirnya nafasku pergi meninggalkanku. Jika kalian sudah memulai hidup baru, lupakan masa lalu, dan tataplah masa depan. Jangan sepertiku hidup dalam dendam, dan akhirnya mati tak berguna. Dongsaengku aku pergi. Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak sanggup berdiri tegak , karena nafasku sudah hilang ."

"_CINTA HARUS DILANDASI DENGAN RASA PERCAYA TANPA ADA KECURIGAAN DALAM HATI"_

Keesokan harinya, betapa terkejut dan shocknya ketika seluruh bekas kelompok pembunuh Kill dan Sora saat melihat mayat dua orang yang sangat mereka kenal dan sayangi. Krystal menemukan sebuah note di atas meja. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya. Seketika, tangis langsung pecah dari bibirnya. Dengan gemetar, ia menunjukkan kertas itu pada rekan-rekannya. Reaksi mereka pun tak jauh berbeda. Semuanya….menangis tanpa henti, ketika mereka telah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Krystal mendongak menatap kea rah langit dan berkata,

"Semoga kalian bahagia bersama di sana. Selamat tinggal." Ia tersenyum dengan sedih.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Ok dech ini ff nc Kedua author.

Mian untuk penggemar beast karena author bikin mati, mianhae klo cerita author kemaren bikin reader mau muntah hal itu author pengen aja bikin yang Nc ini kurang hot .

Mian untuk typos. saya masih author baru.

Kritik dan saran saya terima selama menggunakan bahasa yang sopan.


End file.
